


little talks [dave strider/reader]

by nepetah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetah/pseuds/nepetah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, maybe not so little talks. that boy could ramble for hours, and so could you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little talks [dave strider/reader]

**Author's Note:**

> "-because, like, im telling you man, you can swim in their fucking veins or whatever. their motherfuckibg veins! that's, like. Huge. straight up bigger than my dick, like a bad yo mama joke..."

the apartment was a mess, as per usual. you decided not to mention it as dave silently let you in.   
although usually you two talked at your house, today you had a guest over and you and daves weekly meet-ups weren't about to be stopped.  
sidestepping a smuppet, you entered the room he politely invited you into and sat on the floor, leaning against a cinderblock. he sat next to you as if a cinderblock was a perfectly normal thing to have in your room. this _kid,_ you swear.  
"so."  
a pause.  
"so."  
"would you care to explain why exactly we're sitting against a _cinderblock_ in your room?"  
he shrugged. "irony" he replies, like that's the simplest answer to that question. "we could sit on the bed, if you want."  
"i--" your mind raced to things rose and jade had assumed when you mentioned that you and dave were hanging out more often, and blushed. "no. it's alright, dave. um," looking anywhere but him, you mentally cursed your friends for putting _things_ in your mind you _really didn't need_ as you reached into the plastic bag you were holding, to do something with your hands instead of fidget -- "i brought you some apple juice." you gathered up some courage and handed it to him. "'s your favorite brand."  
his face brightened considerably. "holy shit, nice. thanks, [y/n]." he uncapped the bottle and chugged almost half of it. you smiled. "anytime."  
after dave finished his beloved apple juice, he started rambling about how much he loved it and you rambled about your day when he asked and the awkwardness finally dissipated. you both had lots of important things to discuss, such as dank memes and your $wag money, so conversation flowed freely and no silence ensued. conversations with dave were always something you looked forward to, whether they be about life or memes or personal problems. no matter how much rose and jade teased you, you wouldn't let your dumb _hormones_ get in the way of a comfortable, *platonic* relationship, wherein you could talk to each other with no inhibitions or facades. i mean, it took you so _long_ to get dave to trust you and open up around you. why would you throw all that effort away just because he's cute and witty and talented and fit? just because he's a fucking dreamboat, doesn't mean someone like yourself could just. i dunno. kiss his pretty lips or tell him how endearing his smile was. you couldn't do that. only other dreamboats could do that. only dreamboats can hook up with dreamboats, thems the breaks. you just happened to not be one.

that didn't make you sad. it really didn't.

you half listened to him ramble about whales. "-because, like, im telling you man, you can swim in their fucking veins or whatever. their motherfuckibg veins! that's, like. Huge. straight up bigger than my _dick,_ like a bad yo mama joke..." jade's a dreamboat. she hooked up with dave two summers ago, at a pool party. this was acceptable because they were both dreamboats and everyone knows dreamboats go together. but then school came and they broke up. dave told you about it and all. very sad, but then, he hooked up terezi just before the year ended, and she's a dreamboat too, albeit a bit judicial... "--anyway. so, you've been staring at the floor like a goddamn idiot for the past five minutes, which, i mean, is acceptable because i was just talking about my dick, but a bit more respect could've been shown to the Grand..." but terezi was still really hot. i mean, she had a cane and still looked hot as- "[y/n]."  
your head snapped up. oh. had you accidentally spaced out thinking about daves exes? shit. "hey. you ayt bud?" "oh, um," _shitshitshit_ "yeah. sorry bout that."   
dave shifted a little awkwardly next to you. had you just made things awkward? fuck. "so are you gonna talk about whatevers goin on up there, or..." he trailed off and looked at you expectantly. "um," your head was blank. you couldn't lie to him, you knew that, he could read you like a book ohmygodyouweresofucked, "just, your girlfriend." you blurted. daves eyebrows raised a second in shock, but he quickly regained his composure and smirked. "the one in front of me, or..." a pause. dave chuckled a little quiet and nervous under his breath. "because, i mean, that's pretty narcissistic, [y/n], im just saying.." something seemed to click when you jumped, flustered. "i--" "and i was talking about something important, you know? very serious business." you managed to recover a bit of your composure. "as if your _dick_ is important, dave." you rolled your eyes, grateful for the subject change. "i dunno, man, i think my dicks pretty important. especially for you, considering you're my **girlfriend** and all," maybe you thought too soon. "dave!!" you squeaked.  
"what?"   
"i-- who said i was your girlfriend?" you replied, exasperated and flustered.   
"i do." smug bastard.   
" _i_ don't get a say in the matter?"  
he seemed to think for a while. "nope."   
"and if i like someone else?"  
"you don't. i would know about them by now if you did."  
"and if i don't _want_ to date you?"  
he shrugged. "sucks for you, then."  
you sighed, a little exasperated still. dave hadn't really given you a choice in this sudden, thing. not that you weren't happy, but... "hey. im not kidding, ok." there were the magic words you wanted to hear. "i, made it a joke because im hella nervous and shit. but i do like you." you smiled. "i like you too, dave." it was comfortably quiet for a while. you guessed that concluded things, but --  
"well," he stood up, and offered a hand to you. "i guess where doin this man." you took it and stood up as well, chuckling. "dave, _no--"_ he smiled, and leaned in, eyes never leaving yours. "where makin this happen..." you both smiled, happy and sweet and a little giddy, until you finally closed the gap between you.


End file.
